Todos odian a Jack Frost
by valkiria32
Summary: Literalmente todos los que saben de la existencia de Jack lo odian, hasta tal punto de quererlo muerto, viéndose en constantes ataques por parte de amigos y familia Jack nunca pensó que seria salvado por su peor enemigo. Ligero JackRabbit.
1. ¿Como llegue a esto?

**_Primero que todo está más claro que los personajes no me pertenece porque si fuera así en la película hubiera tanto yaoi que al verla las personas vomitaran arcoíris XD_**

 ** _Segundo: la imagen de la portada no me pertenece así que créditos a su autor :3_**

 ** _Tercero: ustedes saben que en todas mis historias el JackRabbit se nota desde lejos XD pues en esta solo tendrá muy muy poco aun así espero que les guste :P_**

* * *

~~Punto de vista Jack~~

Podía escuchar mi respiración con cada paso que daba salían en jadeos y sentía como mis pulmones suplicaban por aire, corrí mientras trataba de esquivar todas las ramas y árboles que encontré en mi camino, mientras más lejos estuviera más a salvo estaría.

Sentí que mis piernas no podían correr más y me detuve mientras trataba de regularizar mi respiración me apoye de un árbol para descansar un poco.

Mire a mi alrededor y todo permaneció en silencio, por primera vez en 300 años estaba aliviado del silencio, me detuve un momento para impresionar si no tenía heridas grabes y solo me encontré con algunos rasguños, moretones y unas cuantas heridas que sangraban pero no eran tan grabe.

Escuche el crujido cerca de unos arbustos y me puse en alerta acerque mi personal a mi pecho de cierta manera me dio algo de tranquilidad, camine lentamente hacia el arbusto y contuve la respiración un momento mientras que con mi personal empujaba un poco el arbusto.

En ese justo momento salto una ardilla y no pude evitar gritar mientras retrocedía.

Al ver que era una ardilla suspire –Estúpida ardilla- murmure aunque estaba aliviado de que solo sea una ardilla.

Me senté en el suelo sucio lleno de arena pero no me importo llevaba meses corriendo por mi vida un descanso no me mataría, apoye mi espalda de un árbol mientras puse mi personal cerca de mi pecho eso era lo único que me daba consuelo en estos meses.

Levante mi mirada al cielo ya cubierto de estrellas y vi la luna sabía que no servía de nada hablarle ya que nunca respondería pero quien sabe quizás…

-Oye… no sé si me escuchas- dije mientras miraba fijamente la luna –Pero necesito saber que les paso- murmure mientras sentía que mis ojos se podían pesados.

* * *

Abrí mis ojos de golpe mientras miraba a mi alrededor _–Me quede dormido-_ Pensé con terror mientras me levantaba ¿Cuánto tiempo dormir? Me pregunte mientras miraba el cielo aún era de noche quizás fueron horas o días.

 _-Sea como sea debo irme de aquí-_ pensé mientras comenzaba a caminar.

Mientras caminaba escuche otro crujido y pensé que era una ardilla así que no le di importancia.

-Estúpida ardilla- dije mientras seguía caminando.

-Yo no soy una ardilla Jackie-

Me sorprendí al escuchar esa voz y mire detrás de mi rápidamente y me encontré a Bunny apoyado de un árbol mientras tenia uno de sus boomerang en la mano.

-Bunny- murmure mientras buscaba una ruta de escape pero Bunny vio mi jugada.

-No hay a donde huir Jack- volité y pude ver a mi derecha y pude ver a Diente caminando hacia mí.

-No seas un niño travieso Jack no huyas- volité a mi derecha y pude ver a Norte.

-Con lo mucho que le costó a Meme encontrarte- dijo Bunny.

Mire a mi izquierda al ver un destello dorado y me encontré a Meme volando hacia mí, en ese momento el pánico me invadió, aun no me había recuperado del todo después de la batalla anterior.

En eso momento la única opción que me quedaba era huir.

Envié una ráfaga de hielo a Bunny quien la esquivo con facilidad al ver una vía de escape no dude en lanzarme a ella, mientras volaba sentí como algo me agarraba del tobillo y me arrojo hacia la tierra, rápidamente supe quién me había atrapado.

Me levante rápidamente no quería perder ni un segundo para tratar de escapar. Un golpe que fue directamente a mis costillas me saco de mis pensamientos, pude ver a Dientes que se acariciaba la mano con la que me había golpeado.

Ignorando la queja de mis costillas corrí hacia el bosque al menos tenía una oportunidad de perderlos estaba tan cerca de llegar hasta que sentí un golpe en la cabeza que me saco de mis sentido.

Caí al suelo, mi visión estaba borrosa, podía escuchar pasos acercándose a mi mientras una pregunta invadía mi mente _-¿iba a acabar así?-_ yo Jack Frost salvador de todos los niños de, el mundo muerto a manos de mi familia.

-¡No!- dije en voz alta mientras me levantaba de, el suelo no iba a acabar así.

-Parece que el pequeño quiere jugar- Dijo Norte mientras desenvainaba sus espadas.

Norte comenzó a atacarme y yo esquivaba sus ataques lo mejor que podía tropecé con una rama y caía al suelo. Norte aprovecho esa oportunidad y me apuñalo con su espada.

-¡AAHHH!- Grite mientras sentía este intenso dolor, saque la espada que estaba clavada en mi hombro mientras mucha sangre comenzaba a salía.

Mire delante de mí y pude verlo a todos los cuatro grandes frente a mí con solo un propósito, acabar con mi vida.

-Vamos Jack no te resistas- Dijo Bunny mientras se acercaba a mí –Si prometes no huir seré suave contigo-

Sonreí levemente a oír la tentadora oferta –No gracias, rabo blanco- dije para luego congelarles los pies a Bunny y a los demás guardianes inmovilizándolos por un tiempo.

Comienzo a correr hacia el bosque mientras apoye una mano en la herida tratando de evitar que me desangre.

Esquive los arboles lo mejor que pude aunque mi visión no ayudaba mucho todo se estaba poniendo algo borroso seguí, así hasta que choque con algo ¿peludo? Mire con que había chocado y pude ver que era Bunny.

-Se acabó el juego Jack- dijo para luego con un solo golpe me mando al suelo, solté mi personal con el impacto de golpe, me levante pero Bunny me atrapo, trate de golpearlo pero era imposible que yo le hiciera algún daño.

Sentí como sus manos rodearon mi cuello, cortando el paso del aire, sentí como me levantaba aunque con lo que yo peso y la fuerza que Bunny tiene era como levantar a un muñeco de trapo.

Comencé a rasguñar los brazos de Bunny en un intento desesperado porque me soltara, pero era en vano, trate de concentrar algo de magia en mis manos y trate de congelar los brazos de Bunny pero nuevamente todo fue en vano.

Sentí como todo se ponía oscuro no sabía si era por la pérdida de sangre o la falta de aire lentamente cerré los ojos no antes sin ver a toda mi familia detrás de Bunny.

En ese momento solo un pensamiento llego a mi cabeza.

 _-Como llegue a esto-_

* * *

 ** _Valkiria: Hola a todos como han estado :D sé que últimamente no he subido casi nada es que andaba de vaga en las vacaciones :3_**

 ** _Bunny: Enserio_** ** _¿_** ** _solo en las vacaciones? ¡eres vaga el año entero!._**

 ** _Valkiria: Que malo eres Bunny, tu nunca cambias :T_**

 ** _Bunny: El día que yo cambie será cuando los cerdos vuelen_** **¬.**

 ** _Valkiria: Este Bunny siempre tan malo conmigo XD bueno espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo :3 actualizare pronto XP no olviden dejar sus comentarios :D_**


	2. La pregunta

Punto de vista: Pitch

Habían pasado un año desde que los guardianes me vencieron, no hubo ni un solo día en el que no planeara mi venganza contra ellos y principalmente contra Frost que les aseguro la victoria a los guardianes y marco mi derrota.

En la Antártida pensé que podíamos llegar a un acuerdo, él era como yo… no podía ser visto fue abandonado, ignorado durante siglos, no tenía a nadie a su lado éramos muy parecido.

Pensé que aceptaría mi propuesta yo mismo me habría dicho que sí, pero él dijo que no.

Aun así, lo vi en sus ojos por un momento él pensó aceptarlo pero ¿porque no lo hizo? Esa pregunta invadió mi cabeza cuando pensaba en formas de vengarme.

¿Qué podrían darle los guardianes que yo no?

Él podría haber sido visto por todos los niños del mundo.

Tendría un hogar.

Tendría una familia.

Supongo que se lo preguntare antes de matarlo.

* * *

Cinco años podrían ser mucho tiempo para los humanos pero cuando eres inmortal el tiempo pierde su significado.

Cinco años habían pasado desde lo de los guardianes y casi había recuperado todas mis fueras fue fácil recolectar el miedo si me mantenía alejado de las grandes ciudades.

Aunque había un miedo que hizo que mis poderes crecieras más rápido de lo normal.

* * *

Estaba sentado en mi trono mientras acariciaba a una de mis pesadillas –Muy pronto tendré mi venganza- dije con una sonrisa.

Me quede mirando mi mapa del mundo, ahora había más puntos brillantes lo que significabas que más niños tenían miedo de mí, aunque estaba complacido por la cantidad de creyentes que había adquirido no podía notar que fue demasiado fácil obtenerlos.

Por lo regular me era difícil conseguir creyentes en las grandes ciudades ya que estaban bajo la vigilancia de los guardianes pero desde hace un tiempo no noto su presencia aunque era bueno para mí, no deje de notar que era algo raro.

Mientras estaba perdido en mis pensamientos hubo algo que me saco de ellos, miedo pero no cualquier miedo. Ese miedo era exquisito uno de los mejores que había probado en años me quede degustando ese miedo hasta que note que se desvanecía.

Pero lo que me llamo la atención era que no se desvanecía por la falta de miedo sino porque se estaba extinguiendo. Estaba muriendo quien tenía ese exquisito miedo.

Me levante de mi trono y use las sombras para ir en dirección a ese exquisito miedo no podía permitir que muriera la persona que me había dado mi mejor miedo en años.

* * *

Cuando salí de las sombras me sorprendí al ver que estaba en el lago congelado de cierto espíritu del invierno, ignorando aquel hecho entre al bosque siguiendo el rastro de miedo.

Mientras avanzaba por los arboles pude oír ligeros jadeos, me escondí detrás de un árbol y asome mi cabeza para luego ver algo que ni en mis más locos sueños hubiera imaginado. El conejo de pascua se encontraba estrangulando a Jack y los demás guardianes no hacían nada para detenerlo.

Me quede mirando mientras debatía que tenía que hacer, podría dejar que los guardianes lo mataran y quitarme a un guardián menos en la lista, podría salvarlo para yo mismo matarlo o podría salvarlo para alimentarme de su miedo.

La última opción me pareció la mejor y me había decidido justo a tiempo para ver como Jack dejo de pelear por su vida. En ese momento salí detrás de, el árbol y rápidamente llame la atención de los guardianes.

-Vaya, vaya miren que tenemos aquí- dije mientras sonreía –Los cinco grandes reunidos ¿pero qué es esto? parece que ponto no serán cinco-

Pude ver como el conejo soltó a Jack y este cayo en el suelo como si fuera un muñeco de trapo y no se movió en lo más mínimo.

-¡Que haces aquí Pitch!- dijo Bunny mientras me apuntaba con uno de sus boomerangs.

-Nada solo salí a dar un pequeño paseo- dije inocentemente mientras caminaba un poco, vi como todas las miradas estaban enfocadas en mí y sonreí un poco mientras miraba como una de mis pesadillas se acercaba lentamente detrás de los guardianes.

-¡Lárgate de aquí Pitch esto no te incumbe!- dijo Dientes.

-Que no me incube- dije con voz dolida –Ustedes tratan de matar a por quien una vez casi dieron la vida ¿Qué paso?-

-Pitch te damos una última advertencia vete- dijo Norte.

Mientras pude ver como Meme creaba sus látigos, sabía que tenía que ganar algo más de tiempo, mi pesadilla aún no estaba lo suficiente cerca de Jack y sabía que si notaban su presencia la destruirían sin dudarlo.

-Oh vamos hace Cinco años ustedes casi dieron sus vidas por salvarlo y ahora lo quieren matan, que hizo Frost esta vez, congelo el Warrer del conejo, hizo que hubiera retraso con la navidad, mancho sus preciosos dientes o molesto al hombrecito- dije con una sonrisa burlona.

Con eso todos me atacaron rápidamente, yo esquive sus ataques mientras mi pesadilla tomaba a Jack, sonreí al saber que funciono mi plan, usando las sombras aparecí al lado de mi pesadilla y comprobé rápidamente la respiración de Frost.

Al saber que estaba respirando no había nada más por lo que quedarme.

-Bueno fueron muy amables con su contribución pero me tengo que ir- dije para luego desaparecer.

* * *

 ** _Valkiria: Fin del capítulo dos :3 que les ha parecido :D_**

 ** _Bunny: ¡A mí me ha parecido que casi mato a Jack por tu culpa!_**

 ** _Valkiria: ya, ya conejo no grites tanto que me dejaras sorda e.e eso es parte de la trama._**

 ** _Bunny: Te voy a partir tu trama*Me gruñe*_**

 ** _Valkiria: Es- espera Bunny no me digas que vamos a comenzar como antes pensé que ya no me odiabas *Retrocede lentamente*_**

 ** _Bunny: Te odio cada vez que le haces algo malo a Jack *sacas sus boomerang*_**

 ** _Valkiria: Yo mejor me voy por aquí… *Corre por su vida*_**

 ** _Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo :3_**


	3. El acuerdo

~~Punto de vista Pitch~~

Cuando llegue a mi guarida rápidamente fui recibido por un grupo de pesadillas algunas relinchaban en alegría al saber que había vuelto y otras miraban a mi peculiar invitado.

Tome a Jack y lo lleve a mi habitación lo puse en la cama y fue a buscar el botiquín de primeros auxilios aunque a decir verdad yo ni recordaba para que lo tenía, cuando volví mire a Jack y ahora me di cuenta de la herida sangrante que tenía en su hombro.

Saque con cuidado la sudadera que tenía y pude ver que tenía todo tipo de lecciones tenia moretones, golpes, quemaduras y varios cortes que sangraban un poco.

Comencé a limpiar las heridas y después a vendarlas cuando acabe el niño casi parecía una momia, estaba a punto de irme cuando algo llamo mi atención en las muñecas de Jack habían marcar rojas como si lo hubieran atado a algo.

Ignorando ese hecho salí de la habitación una vez cuando el despertara tendría todas las respuestas que quiera.

* * *

Cinco días, cinco días habían pasado desde que salve… digo capture a Jack y el aun no despertaba, me vi tentado en varias ocasiones a yo mismo despertarlo para obtener respuestas ¿que había hecho Jack tan grave para que los guardianes trataran de matarlo? Esa pregunta paso por mi cabeza en esos cinco días.

Me encontraba en mi habitación sentado en una silla mientras miraba a Jack dormir, el tenia ojeras debajo de los ojos y eso hizo preguntarme ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que él durmió?

Suspire listo para salir de la habitación hasta que oí un gemido volteé y pude ver como Jack estaba despertando.

-Al fin despertó la bella durmiente- dije en tono burlón.

Me sorprendí un poco cuando vi como Jack salto de la cama agarro su personal que yo había dejado al lado de la cama, ahora pienso que fue mala idea haberlo dejado ahí y el luego comenzó a correr hacia la puerta.

Cree una soga con mi arena de pesadillas y la lance hacia Jack agarrándolo por el torso, el peleo tratando de desatarse y huir pero sus pelea fue en vano.

-¡Te vas a calma ya!- dije enojado por su inútil intento de huida de pronto el dejo de pelear.

-¿Pitch?- dijo Jack algo inseguro –¿Enserio eres tú?- pregunto como si yo fuera un sueño o una simple ilusión.

-Quien más podría ser- le respondí mientras deshacía la soga.

-Enserio eres tu- dijo Jack ahora más convencido de que era yo.

-Si ahora que estas despierto…- no pude terminar mi oración porque me vi interrumpido.

-Espera ¿me salvaste?-

-Yo no diría que te salve-dije con una sonrisa.

-Aun así gracias pero me voy-

-Y quien te dijo que te dejaría ir Jack- dije mientras me acercaba a él.

-Mira Pitch he estado peleando por mi vida desde hace meses, tu sola presencia no significa nada para mí- dijo Jack muy serio mientras se ponía en posición de ataque.

Esa respuesta me tomo de sorpresa a que se refería con que llevaba meses peleando por su vida.

-Tranquilo Frost no voy a pelear contigo- dije pero aun así el no dejaba de apuntarme con su personal.

-Ya he oído eso antes-

-Si yo hubiera querido haber peleado contigo o matarte no te habría salvado de tu "familia"- dije con una sonrisa.

El bajo un poco su personal pero aún se mantenía con la guardia alta.

-Si claro, conociéndote tienes otro motivo o sino no me hubieras salvado-

-Oh vamos Jack confía un poco en mi- dije con noto herido.

Aunque solo vi como Jack alzo una ceja –Enserio Pitch la última vez que confié en ti termine en el fondo de un acantilado-

Pude ver como abrió la puerta dispuesto a irse de aquí.

-Vamos Jack yo te salve lo mínimo que merezco es que respondas mis preguntas-

Vi como Jack me miro soltó un suspiro para luego sentarse en la cama con los brazos cruzados –Bien que quieres saber-

-¿Porque los guardianes te estaban atacando?-

-Yo no lo sé- esa fue su simple respuesta.

-¿Como que no lo sabes?- pregunte –Debiste hacer algo para que te quisieran matar hace algunos años ellos estaban dispuestos a morir por ti dudo mucho que en cinco años cambien tanto las cosas-

-Enserio Pitch no lo sé- respondió algo enojado Jack –Estaba jugando con Jamie y no vi la aurora boreal hasta unas horas después cuando fui al polo los yetis y los duendes me estaban atacando pensé que era una broma y no le preste atención, cuando llegue con los demás paso lo mismo no quería herirlos así que me fui a donde Jamie pero paso igual-

-Qué extraño-

-Ni que lo digas- dijo Jack mientras se acostaba en la cama –Parece que todo el mundo que me conoce me odia-

-Esta situación es muy extraña y un tanto divertida para mí- dije con una sonrisa.

-Si claro- dijo Jack para luego sentarse y tirarme una bola de nieve la cual esquive –Aunque aun no entiendo ¿porque tú no me odias y me quieres atacar?-

-Porque yo mi querido Jack ya te odiaba antes de esta extraña situación- dije con una sonrisa de lo más sincera.

Vi como Jack sonrió –No sé si eso es bueno o malo-

-Tómalo como quieras –

-De todas formas ¿porque me salvaste? -

-Porque nadie te matara aparte de mí y es un tanto aburrido saber que todos me quieren quitar a mi objetivo- dije con una sonrisa.

-¿Así que me ayudaras?-Pregunto Jack dudoso.

-Solo hasta que las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad - dije mientras me levantaba de la silla –Vuelve a dormir Frost parece que no has dormido en años- dije para luego comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta.

-Pero no querías que te respondiera tus preguntas- dijo Jack para luego bostezar un poco.

-Eso será para cuando después – la única respuesta que recibí fueron unos leves ronquidos y con eso salí de la habitación para luego cerrar la puerta mientras pensaba que iba a hacer con él.

* * *

 ** _Valkiria: Perdón_** ** _dany - dragon_** ** _que te dije que iba a actualizar ayer pero no lo hice me quede sin internet desde el viernes y estaba yo dios no T.T tengo que actualizar mañana se lo prometí y fue hoy domingo que me llego XD_**

 ** _Valkiria: Que más que más así gracias a_** ** _KuroPika,_** **_Haruki Uzumaki-chan_** **_y dany – dragon_** **_por sus comentario tratare de actualizar más seguido :D_**

 ** _Valkiria: Y una última cosa muajajaja creyeron que les iba a dar respuestas en este capítulo que mala soy qué mala soy XD seguirá el suspenso para ustedes :P_**


	4. El otro lado de la moneda

~~Punto de vista Pitch~~

Otro día había llegado aunque no pude dormir nada, me pase la noche entera pensando que haría con cierto espíritu del invierno, ahora que lo tenía en mi poder esa idea de matarlo cada vez se fue más lejos pero si no iba a matarlo o torturarlo ¿qué haría con él?.

Me levante de mi trono y fue hacia mi habitación abrí la puerta y pude ver que Jack aún seguía durmiendo ¿cuánto tiempo podría estar una persona durmiendo?

Pensé que podría tener hambre cuando despertara así que fue hacia la cocina, aunque la verdad es que no recuerdo la última vez que puse un pies en ese lugar, mande a mis pesadillas a que me buscaran algunos ingredientes y cuando volvieron me puse a cocinar algo.

Note como mis pesadillas me mirada desde la puerta de la cocina pero las ignore. Después de varios intentos nada me quedaba bien todo me quedaba quemado, muy salado o crudo, aunque no me culpo hacia siglos que no cocinaba nada, la última vez que lo hice fue cuando era humano y eso fue hace bueno mucho tiempo.

Vagamente comencé a pensar en mi tiempo como humano y recordé cual era la comida favorita de mi hija Serafina, cuando ella era niña le encantaba beber leche tibia acompañada de dos panes tostados con algo de mantequilla, ella siempre decía que ese era un manjar de los dioses aunque yo no le encontraba ese amor que ella decía.

Puse a calentar un salte y luego puse el pan espere pacientemente y luego le di la vuelta cuando note que no estaba quemado no pude aguantar la emoción –¡Vieron eso lo hice bien!- dije con una sonrisa mis pesadillas comenzaron a relinchaban mientras caminaban de un lado a otro felizmente.

Después de la breve celebración lleve el pan y la leche a mi habitación y la deje en la mesa de noche al lado de la cama. Cuando salir de la habitación me mentalmente abofetee al darme cuenta de lo que hacía yo Pitch Black el amo de las pesadillas le estaba dejando leche tibia y pan tostado al que una vez me venció.

Al darme cuenta de mi error quise entrar a la habitación para llevarme la comida pero me escondí en las sombras al oír a Jack murmurar algo para luego abrir los ojos.

 _-Maldición-_ pensé mientras miraba como Jack se sentó en la cama, bostezo un poco y luego miro a la mesa de noche donde estaba la comida, pude ver que miro la bandeja algo confundido, hasta yo estaría confundido si mi enemigo me dejara de comer. Pero luego pude ver que tomo la taza con leche y bebió un poco.

-¡Esta delicioso!-

Vi como Jack tomo algo de pan y se lo comió mientras sonreía con eso salí de la habitación.

 _-Porque estoy haciendo esto-_ pensé enojado conmigo mismo por hacer ese tipo de cosas aunque luego pensé que fue porque Jack paso lo mismo que yo ambos estábamos solos, fuimos abandonados en este mundo, en ese momento recordé lo pasado en la Antártida.

Él estuvo tan cerca de aceptar la oferta, era cierto cuando le dije que no teníamos que estar solos, podríamos haber sido lo que él quisiera amantes, amigos, un padre, un hermano se lo iba a dar todo.

Dando un suspiro camine hacia la biblioteca para buscar algún tipo de información sobre lo que estaba pasando.

* * *

~~Punto de vista Jack~~

Después de terminarme el pan tostado con la leche tibia suspire en alivio estaba delicioso sin duda era una de las mejores cosas que había comido en mi vida, mire a mi alrededor y no pude ver a Pitch por ningún lado.

Me levante de la cama y me sentí de maravillas hacía meses que no descansaba tan bien, cuando tenía la oportunidad de dormir Meme rastreaba mi sueño y los guardianes iban donde yo estaba para tratar de matarme por esa razón me negué a dormir durante meses.

Tome mi personal, camine hacia la puerta y me sorprendí un poco al ver que no estaba cerrada con llave, sinceramente pensé que Pitch me dejarían enserado en la habitación.

Salí de la habitación y comencé a caminar. Nada había cambiado desde hace cinco años que había venido por primera vez todo seguía oscuro, tenebroso y daba la sensación de que en cualquier momento algo en las sombras atacaría.

-¡Pitch!-

Llame a Pitch un par de veces pero él no aparecía ¿dónde podría estar? Seguí caminando hasta llegar a una habitación grande rápidamente la reconocí por las jaulas aquí era donde estaban enseradas las haditas.

-Pitch ¿estás aquí?- pregunte aunque no escuche respuesta alguna.

Mientras caminaba me topé con una pesadilla rápidamente me puse en defensa pero esta no me ataco esta se me quedo mirando.

-Eh hola- dije aun manteniéndome en defensa.

Vi como la pesadilla dio una vuelta como si persiguiera su cola y luego me miro.

-Así que me entiendes- dije mientras bajaba mi personal –¿Sabes dónde está Pitch?- le pregunte.

Esta asintió con la cabeza y sonreí –Me puedes llevar donde esta- la pesadilla comenzó a caminar en una dirección y yo la seguí, debía admitirlo era muy lista, cuando pelee con ellas hace años pensé que eran seres que solo se alimentaban de miedo y que no tenían voluntad propia.

* * *

La pesadilla se detuvo delante de una gran puerta así que supuse que Pitch estaba ahí.

-Gracias- dije y luego sentí como la pesadilla se movía frotándose de mis piernas como lo hacía un gato cuando quería atención.

Sonreí para luego comenzar a acariciarla debía admitirlo pensé que sería rasposo cuando lo topara pero se sentía suave –Pareces un gato-dije distraídamente después de decir eso la pesadilla cambio de forma a un gato pequeño y yo sonreí era genial.

Se me había olvidado lo que estaba haciendo originalmente y me fue de ahí para seguir jugando con aquella pesadilla. Volví al salón del trono donde había unas vente pesadillas que me miraron, me puse algo nervio y si me guardaban rencor por lo de hace algunos años.

En ese momento todas ellas corrieron y se abalanzaron sobre mí tumbándome al suelo.

-¡No, pare!- dije para luego reír en voz alta cuando todas las pesadillas cambiaron y se volvieron gatos mientras se acariciaban de mi –¡Ya enserio paren!- dije mientras trataba de quitármelos de encima hacia mucha cosquilla.

-Ya okey me rindo- dije para luego escuchar como ronroneaban enserio parecían gatos de verdad.

Bueno tendría que buscar a Pitch en otro momento aunque dudo que este grupo de gato me deje tranquilo por un tiempo _–Me pregunto cuando se aburrirán-_ pensé mientras miraba como venían más pesadillas y cambiaban de forma a gatos en ese momento supe que esto no acabaría pronto.

* * *

 ** _Valkiria: Que les ha parecido este nuevo lado tanto de Pitch como de sus pesadillas XD_**

 ** _Pitch: Yo pienso que me dejaste en ridículo que supone que soy el villano los villanos no hacen eso_**

 ** _Valkiria: Oh vamos Pitch que amargado eres te apuesto que a los lectores les gusto :3_**

 ** _Pitch: Enserio vuelve a hacer eso y te juro que te daré pesadillas por el resto de tu vida_**

 ** _Valkiria: Vale, vale no lo volveré a hacer *Retrocede* Que amargado es este Pitch e.e_**

 ** _Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo…_**

 ** _PD: En el próximo habrán algunas respuestas ;)_**


	5. La respuesta esta escrita

~~Punto de vista Pitch~~

Estaba sentado en la biblioteca mientras leía un par de libros pero no encontraba nada que me dijera que estaba mal con el mundo, suspire en derrota mientras me levantaba, hacia unas tres horas que no sé nada de Jack.

Me levante y tuve cuidado para no tropezar con la gran pila de libros que había amontonado, mientras iba caminando despacio choque con otra pila de libros que no vi y caí al suelo.

-Perfecto- Murmure mientras me sentaba y un libro cayó en mi regazo aunque el titulo no me sonaba de nada Los hilos del corazón, Me dio curiosidad que yo hacía con un libro tan raro como ese y comencé a leer.

 _En este mundo estamos todos conectados por distintos hilos que nos atan a nuestros seres queridos hay un color para cada uno el rojo es el amor, el azul es la familia, el amarillo son los amigos, el morado son para los recién conocidos y el negro está conectado al odio._

 _En este mundo estamos todos conectados si tú tienes un lazo azul con algún familiar este te conectar con él y viceversa, eso significa que puedes ver que hilos están conectados a ti y con quien persona está conectado._

Cuando termine de leer eso, volví a la portada del libro y pude ver que el autor fue Cupido en ese momento mis todas mis dudas se aclararon, quien más escribiría un libro tan tonto como ese. Cuando iba a cerrar el libro de este cayó una lupa de color rojo que me llamo la atención.

La tome y supuse que con eso se podrían ver los hilos mire a través de la lupa y pude ver cómo había algunos hilos saliendo de mi pecho la mayoría eran negro aunque eso no me sorprendió, me levante del suelo y salí de la biblioteca mientras miraba todo con la lupa.

Cuando llegue al cuarto de trono pude ver a Jack rodeado por mis pesadillas que ahora parecían gatitos inofensivos.

-Pero que es esto- dije voz alta al ver mis "feroces" pesadillas convertidas en gatitos, todas las pesadillas se fueron dejando a Jack solo.

-Gracias, no sabía cuánto mas iba a aguantar- dijo Jack mientras se levantaba del suelo –¿Qué es eso Pitch?- Pregunto Jack mientras señalaba la lupa que tenía en la mano.

-Es solo uno de los tontos inventos de Cupido- dije mientras le enseñaba el libro.

-¿Porque tienes algo como eso?- Pregunto Jack–A no ser que estás buscando el amor- dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-Muy gracioso Frost – dije mientras le lanzaba la lupa –Volveré a la biblioteca a ver si encontró algo útil- dije para luego salir del cuarto.

* * *

~~Punto de vista Jack~~

Pude ver como Pitch salió de la habitación y sonreí al saber que lo había hecho enojar ligeramente, mire el libro en mis manos y comencé a leerlo aunque solo leí la parte de los colores.

Tome la lupa y mire atreves ella y me congele por lo que vi, todos y cada uno de los hilos que estaban conectados en mi estaban negros, todos no había ni uno de otro color.

-¿! Pero que!?- murmure, para luego limpiar la lupa una y dos hasta tres veces y seguía igual todos los lazos estaban negro.

Cogí el libro mientras comenzaba a leer hasta que me topé con algo que me llamo la atención.

 _Si notas que hay algún cambio drástico en los hilos que te unen a las personas que quieres puede ser que se haya alterado el color de los hilos apropósito._

 _Si piensas que alguien altero el color de tus hilos ¡ven a verme de inmediato!_

Después de leer eso salí volando hacia la biblioteca abrí la puerta rápidamente y comencé a buscar a Pitch tenía que admitirlo la biblioteca era enorme.

-¡Pitch!-

-¡Pitch!-

Me detuve en el aire cuando lo vi y rápidamente volé hacia él.

-Jack porque gritas, nadie te enseño que no hay que gritar en una biblioteca- dijo Pitch enojado.

-No hay tiempo mira- Dije mientras le puse la lupa frente a uno de sus ojos, rápidamente vi que su extracción cambio.

-Mira- dije mientras le enseñaba la página.

-Quien lo diría- dijo el con una ligera sonrisa –Ese libro tonto si nos dio la respuesta.

-Debemos ir a donde Cupido- dije rápidamente.

-No tan rápido Frost- dijo Pitch tranquilamente.

-¿Porque? ya sabemos el problema solo tenemos que ir a donde Cupido- respondí.

-No creo que haya sido Cupido la que cambio el color de tus hilos, conozco a Cupido desde hace siglos y sé que se toma su trabajo muy enserio, no fue ella quizás alguien más que te odie aparte de mi-

-Nadie más odia aparte de ti- respondí –Me has visto soy un encanto nadie podría odiarme – dije con una sonrisa aunque estaba tratando de pensar en posibles sospechosos.

-Hay que ir preparados- dijo Pitch mientras salía de la biblioteca –Y tienes que saber que tendrás que herir a tu querida familia si hace falta- después de decir eso Pitch salió dejándome envuelto en mis pensamientos.

No podría herirlos ni siquiera a Bunny le podría hacer eso. Pero tendría que ser así si quería que todo volviera a la normalidad.

* * *

 ** _Valkiria: Bueno ya saben porque los guardianes odian a Jack pero la pregunta ahora es ¿quién altero el color?_**

 ** _Bunny: Porque simplemente no se los dices y ya._**

 ** _Valkiria: Suspenso Bunny suspenso :D_**

 ** _Bunny: Porque algo me dice que te mataran por querer hacer siempre hacer ese "suspenso"_**

 ** _Valkiria: No me pueden matar si me matan nadie seguirá la historia muajajaja tengo inmunidad_**

 ** _Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo._**


	6. La visita

~~Punto de vista Jack~~

Cuando la mañana llego no podía decir que no estaba nervioso, tendría que pelear con mi familia ni en mis sueños más locos pensé que tendría que hacer eso.

Me levante de la cama, tome mi personal y fue al salón del trono para ver a Pitch esperándome.

-¿Estás listo?-

-Si-

-Bien nos vamos por mis sombras así es más rápido- dijo Pitch mientras envolvía su brazo alrededor de mi cintura –Por cierto será mejor que cierres los ojos sino quieres marearte-

Acepte su consejo y cerré los ojos en ese momento me sentí algo mareado era como si me hubiera subido a una montaña rusa unas vente veces.

-Ya llegamos-

Cuando abrí los ojos todo me sorprendí al ver que estábamos en una especie de palacio a decir verdad era la primera vez que vengo aquí.

-Guau- dije mientras caminaba un poco la habitación era grande bueno enorme estaba bien decorada y adornada.

-Bien será mejor que busquemos a Cupido- dijo Pitch mientras invocaba a sus pesadillas y estas rápidamente se fueron en muchas direcciones.

Unos minutos después volvió una pesadilla y le dijo algo a Pitch.

-Por aquí- dijo mientras seguíamos a la pesadilla.

Cruzamos por un largo pasillo y nos detuvimos frente a una de las muchas puertas. Yo abrí la puerta de una patada mientras entraba listo para atacar a cualquier enemigo.

-Que discreto- dijo Pitch mientras entraba en la habitación.

La habitación parecía el dormitorio de una persona había una gran cama y otras cosas, comenzamos a inspeccionar y algo me llamo la atención, fue una pluma ligeramente rosada en el suelo.

-Pitch mira esto-

El tomo la pluma y la miro –Es de Cupido-

Seguimos el pequeño rastro de plumas hasta que llegamos al almario con cuidado abrí la puerta y me sorprendí al ver una flecha apuntándome.

Rápidamente retrocedí mientras levantaba las manos –Guau tranquilo-

-¿Jack?- en ese momento supe por su forma de hablar que era una chica pude ver como se bajó el arco y la flecha.

-Clásico de Cupido- dijo Pitch llamando la atención de Cupido.

En ese momento Cupido levanto el arco y disparo su flecha hacia Pitch quien la esquivo y tan rápido como disparaba una flecha otra aparecía mágicamente en su mano.

-¡Como si no tuviera suficiente con ese lunático ahora vienes tú Black!- dijo Cupido mientras seguía disparando flechas a Pitch.

-Tranquila Cupido- Dije mientras me ponía enfrente del arco –Pitch no está aquí para causar problemas-

Ella levanto la ceja para luego bajar el arco y le dio una mirada rápida a Pitch –Bien confió en tu palabra Jack-

Después de eso ayude a Cupido a salir del almario y la ayude a sentarse en la cama, ahora pude tener una mejor mirada de cómo era ella, tenía el cabello rosado claro ese rosa era tan claro que parecía casi blanco, su piel era blanca como el papel y llevaba puesto un vestido blanco sencillo con una cinta roja alrededor de la cintura y lo que pude ver notar también era que tenía un par de alas ligeramente rosa en su espalda.

-¿Que te paso Cupido?- pregunte al notar un par de heridas que ella tenía.

-El maniático del espíritu del verano eso paso- dijo ella enojada –Vino aquí hace siete meses tratando de buscar algo pensé que eran consejos románticos pero que ciega estaba, él estaba buscando los hilos del corazón.

-Pero ¿para qué?- pregunto Pitch.

-Para matar a Jack- dijo Cupido mientras se levantaba de la cama para luego volver a caer. Rápidamente trate de ayudarla pero ella me entrego una llave.

-Lo siento pero en mi estado actuar apenas puedo permanecer en pie unos minutos- dijo con una leve sonrisa –Supongo que viniste porque descubriste lo de los hilos Jack-

-¿Hay alguna forma de volver todo a la normalidad?-

-Hay una sala dos pasillos a la derecha ahí es donde se encuentran todos los corazones del mundo debes buscar el tuyo Jack, los corazones tienen un ojo de cerradura en el centro usa la llave y esta ara que los hilos que estén conectados a tu corazón vuelvan a la normalidad- Explico Cupido.

-Así que eso es todo lo que tenemos que hacer- dijo Pitch.

-Si una vez se le de vuelta a la llave todos los corazones conectados al de Jack volverán a estar como antes-

-Esos suena fácil- dije.

-No es tan fácil- respondió Cupido –Aparte de mí, solo el dueño del corazón puede hacer que la llave funcione y todos los hilos vuelvan a cómo eran antes-

-Bien Cupido quédate aquí, nosotros nos encargamos del resto-

-Suerte- dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

Y con eso ambos salimos de la habitación, seguimos las indicaciones de Cupido y esta nos llevó a una gran puerta plateada con un enorme corazón en el medio. Cuando abrí la puerta me sorprendí al ver un gran árbol en el centro de la habitación y en todas las ramas habían corazones aunque más parecían cofres del tamaño de una manzana y pararte del gran árbol lleno de corazones habían muchos pilares que sostenía corazones.

-Esto se oía más fácil cuando Cupido dijo que buscar el corazón- dijo Pitch mirando la gran cantidad de corazones.

-No me digas que te estas arrepintiendo- dije con una sonrisa burlona.

-No me tientes Frost- respondió Pitch para luego llamar a sus pesadillas y esta comenzaran a buscar.

-Vaya, vaya miren a quien tenemos aquí- Ambos miramos hacia una de las ramas del árbol para ver al espíritu del verano aunque era mejor conocido como Jeff.

(Descripción física de Jeff: un hombre alto, musculoso, de piel blanca como papel, cabello negro algo largo, tiene los ojos de color rojo, llevaba pantalones negros y una chaqueta color negro abierta dejando ver una franela blanca debajo)

-Así que querías matarme y usaste a mi propia familia que cobarde –

-Oh vamos Jackie yo no quería ensuciarme las manos con tu sangre- dijo Jeff con una sonrisa –Así que pensé porque no dejárselo a la familia así sería un asunto familiar.

-Que bajo has caído Jeff-

-Mira quien habla- dijo Jeff muy serio – sino veo mal ese no es Pitch Black el que está al lado tuyo y tú me dices que yo caí bajo y tú te alias con tu enemigo para salvarte el pellejo-

Vi como Pitch simplemente sonrió al oír eso.

-Bueno como dije antes no me gusta meterme en los asuntos familiares- dijo Jeff con una sonrisa mientras miraba la puerta.

-Es cierto Jack nadie debe meterse en los asuntos familiares-

Pitch y yo volteamos para ver a los demás guardianes con una sonrisa detrás de nosotros en ese momento supe que no sería fácil esta pelea.

* * *

 ** _Valkiria: Bueno ya saben quién es el villano él es Jeff él fue el villano de mi historia "Que pasaría si"_**

 ** _Pitch: Así que ese niño es el villano esperaba algo mejor._**

 ** _Valkiria: Que pasa Pitch estás enojado porque alguien te gano el papel de villano._**

 ** _Pitch: ¡Cállate!_**

 ** _Valkiria: Que sensible esta esté Pitch XD_**

 ** _Pitch: No me provoques *Me mira mal*_**

 ** _Valkiria: Okey ._._**

 ** _Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo y muchas gracias por sus comentarios._**


	7. Es asunto familiar

~~Punto de vista Jack ~~

Trague nerviosamente al ver a los demás guardianes en la puerta todos con la misma meta… matarme.

La batalla comenzó rápidamente Bunny y Dientes comenzaron a atacarme aunque yo evadía todos sus ataques, envié una ráfaga de hielo a Dientes que la golpeo y la tumbo en el suelo –Lo siento Dientes- dije para luego congelar su cuerpo solo dejando la cabeza expuesta, luego sentí un dolor en mi hombro voltee para ver a Bunny quien me apuntaba con uno de sus boomerang.

Con Dientes fuera del camino me quedaba luchar con Bunny…

Bunny comenzó a atacarme con todo pero yo era más rápido y evadí cada ataque, me estaba cansando de solo esquivar los ataques y respondí enviando una ráfaga de hielo hacia Bunny pero el para mi alivio la evito, de todas las personas la que menos quería herir era a Bunny.

Me distraje un segundo y Bunny tomo mi muñeca para luego lanzarme hacia el cielo –Esto no está mal- pensé pero luego me arrepentí al verme codeado de muchas explosiones, caí al suelo pesadamente y levante mi vista. Y pude ver a Bunny con algunos huevos de pascuas explosivos.

-¡Jack! Pelea enserio- Dijo Pitch mientras luchaba con Meme y Norte al mismo tiempo.

Me levante del suelo al escuchar eso, Pitch tenía razón tenía que pelear pero… ellos son mi familia no los podía herir.

Entonces tuve que recurrir al plan B comencé a volar rápidamente hacia el árbol y comencé a buscar mi corazón, si encontraba mi corazón entonces no tendría que luchar contra ellos.

-Oh no Jack no lo harás- escuche que dijo claramente Jeff.

Jeff comenzó a lanzarme bolas de fuego, trate de esquivarlas pero se me hacía difícil ya que tenía que revisar los corazones. Una bola de fuego golpeo mi hombro y sentí mucho dolor fue peor que cuando Pitch rompió mi personal ardía mucho.

-¿!Porque Jeff!? ¿!Porque haces esto!?- grite con rabia, yo no había hecho nada para causar que Jeff me odiara de esa manera.

-¡Te digo porque Jack!- dijo el con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a mí – Tu eres una amenaza, matas a las personas cada año con el invierno y te nombran guardián- dijo para luego reír – Prácticamente te están premiando por ser un asesino- grito con rabia.

Ahora entendía todo Jeff me odiaba por eso, no lo culpo incluso yo llegue a odiarme por eso.

-¡El mundo estaría mejor sin ti!- dijo Jeff con rabia para luego crear otra bola de fuego y arrojarla a mi pie izquierdo.

Trate de reprimir el grito ya que no quería darle la satisfacción a Jeff de oírme gritar del dolor.

-Te equivocas Jeff- dije mientras me levantaba algo tambaleante del suelo –Si yo no existiera el mundo no fuera un lugar mejor- dije entre jadeos pesados.

En ese momento se acercó una pesadilla me miro y comenzó a correr en una dirección, rápidamente entendí el mensaje habían encontrado mi corazón.

Ignorando a Jeff comencé a volar en esa dirección. Pude ver como Pitch cabalgaba en una de sus pesadillas en la misma dirección que yo.

Pude ver a lo lejos como la pesadilla se detuvo frente a un pilar y encima de este había un corazón de color azul.

Seguí volando y mire detrás de mí para ver a Jeff y a los demás guardianes persiguiéndonos pude ver como Bunny apuntaba a Pitch con uno de sus boomerang, volé hacia Pitch y use mi personal para detener el ataque.

Abrí la boca y grite del dolor, el dolor que sentía era desgarrador sentía que como si me quemaran las entrañas, caí en el suelo mientras gritaba del dolor.

* * *

~~Punto de vista Pitch~~

Detuve a la pesadilla cuando escuche un grito que le habría helado la sangre a cualquiera voltee y vi a Jack en el suelo jadeando mientras que con una mano se agarraba el pecho. Solo había visto una vez al espíritu del invierno en ese estado y fue en la Antártida.

Me baje de la pesadilla y corrí hacia Jack y rápidamente pude ver el personal de, el partido en dos, recordando lo que paso en la Antártida supe que Jack estaba con mucho dolor, cogí a Jack y lo que quedaba del personal mientras lo montaba en una de mis pesadillas.

-Llévalo donde el corazón- ordene la pesadilla.

-No Pitch no podrás tu solo- vi como Jack protesto.

-Me subestimas Frost- dije pero yo sabía que él tenía razón.

Vi como Jack sonrió levemente –Gracias Pitch- dijo Jack mientras se aferraba a la pesadilla –Quizás si nos hubiéramos conocido en mejores circunstancias hubiera aceptado tu propuesta-

Me sorprendí al oír eso y sonreí levemente –¡Ve!- con eso la pesadilla rápidamente salió corriendo.

Use mi arena de pesadilla y cree mi guadaña debía admitirlo me encontraba en una posición muy peligrosa cinco enemigos delante de mi cuatro guardianes y un espíritu de temporada este sin duda no era mi día.

Pero sonreí levemente sabiendo que había ayudado a Jack aunque muriera hoy a manos de ellos al menos habría conseguido mi respuesta.

 _-Quizás si nos hubiéramos conocido en mejores circunstancias hubiera aceptado tu propuesta-_ sonreí al saber eso y con esa simple palabras él había aclarado esa duda que me atormento durante cinco años.

* * *

~~Punto de vista Jack~~

Me aferre a la pesadilla mientras esta corría rápidamente _–Espero que estés bien Pitch-_ Pensé sabiendo que no sería fácil luchar contra todos ellos él solo, la pesadilla se detuvo y yo me baje aunque rápidamente caí al suelo, me sentí débil y patético odiaba sentirme así.

Negué con la cabeza tratando de olvidar esos pensamientos no era hora de pensar en eso, una pesadilla me ayudo a levantarme, mire el pedestal en frente mío rompí el vidrio con mi propia mano y rápidamente pude sentir dolor en mi mano acompañado por sangre.

Saque la llave de mi bolsillo y la puse en el ojo de la cerradura cuando estaba a punto de darle la vuelta sentí que algo me agarro fuertemente por el cuello deje la llave en la cerradura y puse mis manos alrededor de lo que me estaba estrangulando, por la textura me di cuenta que era arena.

Pensé que Meme me había atrapado cuando sentí la textura de lo que me agarraba el cuello voltee y me congele al ver que Pitch era él me estaba estrangulando.

-Que- dije forzosamente ¿Pitch me había traicionado? No esto no puede ser, no después de todo lo que pasamos juntos, pensé mientras sentía cada vez más la falta de aire.

-Pero miren que desenlace más raro- dijo Jeff con una sonrisa mientras miraba a través de una lupa –El hilo que te unía a Pitch cambio de color a azul-

 _-Espera azul eso esa familia… Pitch me mira como una familia-_ pensé me hubiera gustado eso si no hubieran sido en estas circunstancias.

-Igual que todos ahora Pitch te odia- dijo Jeff con una sonrisa.

La falta de aire me estaba mareando, trate de librarme de la arena de pesadilla pero era inútil, en ese momento recordé el corazón que estaba detrás de mí, comencé a buscar la llave y la reconocí por el tacto trate de darle la vuelta pero era muy difícil darle la vuelta me sentía muy mareado y no podía pensar.

Todo se estaba poniendo negro esta vez pude ver a todos mirándome con esos ojos vacíos y sin vida.

 _-Quizás Jeff tenga razón y el mundo estaría mejor sin mí-_ pensé y luego todo se oscureció.

* * *

 ** _Valkiria: Muajajaja_**

 ** _Bunny: Enserio eres un ser humano despreciable *Me mira mal*_**

 ** _Pitch: Nunca había visto a ningún humano que jugara así con las emociones de los demás_**

 ** _Valkiria: Ustedes me miran como si yo fuera un monstruo*Se siente ofendida*_**

 ** _Bunny: Es porque eso eres_**

 ** _Valkiria: Vale, vale dejare de hacer cosas malas pero dejen de mirarme así, y yo que me estaba divirtiendo :T_**

 ** _Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo._**


	8. Y si fuera mejor que yo

~~Punto de vista Jeff~~

Sonreí con triunfo al ver como Jack dejo de luchar y estaba quieto, vi como Pitch soltó su cuerpo y este cayó como una muñeca de trapo.

-Al fin todo está en equilibrio- dije con una sonrisa.

-¿Que paso?- mire como el hada de los dientes miraba a los demás confundida.

-¿Que hacemos aquí?- pregunto el ruso mientras miraba a su alrededor.

Me di cuenta que sus ojos ya no estaban vacíos, ya no estaban siendo controlados mire al corazón y pude ver como la llave estaba girada.

-¿Pero cómo?- dije para luego recordar cuando Pitch soltó a Jack, Jack aún tenía la llave agarrada cuando cayó debió darle la vuelta si querer –¡Ese bastardo!- dije con rabia ganándome la mirada de todos los guardianes.

* * *

~~Punto de vista Pitch~~

Parpadee un par de veces mientras comenzaba a recobrar los sentidos.

 _-¿Que había pasado?-_ pensé mientras miraba a mi alrededor y pude ver a los guardianes mirando a Jeff, parece que no se habían percatado de mi presencia. Si los guardianes había vuelta entonces Jack lo logro.

Mire a mí alrededor y me congele al ver a Jack tirado en el suelo inmóvil.

-Jack- dije para luego correr hacia él, lo sostuve en mis brazos y pude ver que estaba pálido y que no respiraba.

-¡Pitch!-

-¿Pero qué haces aquí?-

Pude ver que todas las miradas estaban enfocadas en mí ahora.

-¡Jack!-

-¿! Que le hiciste!?-

-Aléjate de el Pitch-

Mire a los guardianes que ahora estaba dispuestos a atacarme.

-Que no lo recuerdan- dijo Jeff fingiendo preocupación –Pitch mato a Jack trate de detenerlo pero él es muy fuerte- dijo Jeff con una sonrisa mientras me miraba.

-¡Bastardo!-

-¡Pagaras por lo que hiciste!-

-¡Ni la propia luna te podrá salvar de esta!-

Ahora los guardianes estaba a punto de atacarme yo solo me aferre al cuerpo de Jack.

-¡ALTO!-

Todos se detuvieron y dirigí la mirada hacia la puerta y pude ver a Cupido apoyada de la puerta jadeando un poco.

-Pitch no mato a Jack fue Jeff, el cambio lo hilos del corazón de Jack haciendo que todos odiaran a Jack-

~~Punto de vista Jeff~~

Me puse un poco pálido cuando vi como Cupido arruino mi perfecto plan, ahora todos me miraban dispuestos a matarme, trague nerviosamente al saber que no tenía oportunidad contra todos ellos y comencé a volar para irme de aquí.

-A donde crees que vas Jeff- me sorprendí al encontrar a Serafina delante de mi (Madre naturaleza he hija de Pitch)

 _*Serafina descripción física: Una mujer altar, tiene alrededor de 23, pelo verde claro, piel algo bronceada, lleva un vestido blanco sencillo*_

-Esto… yo… eh- Ahora si estaba en problemas.

* * *

~~Punto de vista Serafina ~~

Hace siete meses algo raro comenzó a suceder en el mundo no le di importancia ya que no afectaba el clima o el mundo. Meses después note los constantes ataques hacia Jack y me preocupe, el me contó lo que pasaba y yo le brinde mi ayuda tratando de buscar quien había hecho tal cosa.

Curiosamente ese extraño fenómeno no me afecto a mí, nunca quise atacar a Jack y mucho menos matarlo, después de eso comencé a buscar quien era el culpable de eso y me sorprendí al enterarme que fue Jeff.

Busque a Jeff hasta que lo encontré en el palacio de Cupido y me puse furiosa cuando vi como los guardianes trataban de atacar a mi padre hasta que Cupido les contó la verdad, vi como Jeff trato de huir pero no se lo permitiría.

-A donde crees que vas Jeff- dije mientras aparecí en frente de él, rápidamente pude ver como se puso pálido.

-Este… yo… eh-

-Jeff estas en grabes problemas- dije enojada –¡Sabes ni cuantas leyes has roto en estos meses!- grite enojada, luego chasqueo sus dedos y aparecieron el espíritu de la primavera y el de otoño.

-Llévense lo aquí más tarde aplicare un castigo apropiado para el- dije con una sonrisa espeluznante.

Otoño y primavera asintieron para luego llevarse a Jeff de ahí.

-Lamento mucho todo lo que hizo Jeff en estos meses- dije apenada por el comportamiento de uno de mis hijos.

-Por ahora no entendemos que paso- dijo Norte –Pero estoy seguro de que habrá una explicación-

Yo asentí para luego mirar a mi padre quien sostenía a Jack él se veía preocupado y yo sonreí levemente para luego caminar hacia él, me arrodille y mire a Jack estaba tan pálido.

-Lo siento mucho Jack has pasado por tanto- dije con una ligera sonrisa para luego poner mi mano en su pecho una luz comenzó a salir de Jack, duro por unos segundo y luego desapareció, cuando la luz desapareció le bese la frente a Jack.

-Todo estará bien ahora- dije con una sonrisa –Me gustaría quedarme más tiempo pero tengo que castigar a alguien- y con esas palabras me fui de ahí dispuesta a hacer sufrir a Jeff.

* * *

~~Punto de vista Jack~~

Abrí los ojos con pesadez no quería despertarme estaba teniendo un sueño muy agradable cuando los abrí pude ver que Pitch me estaba sosteniendo.

-¿Pitch?- dije algo confundido.

-Bienvenido a la tierra de los vivos- dijo el con una sonrisa burlona.

Me senté y pude ver a todos con una sonrisa mirándome y me sentí confundido.

-¿De qué me perdí?- pregunte pero como respuesta todos los guardianes me abrazaron.

-Nunca vuelvas a hacernos eso Jack- dijo Dientes llorando un poco.

-Si haces eso de nuevo te dejare sin regalos de navidad de por vida- dijo Norte.

-Enserio compañero nunca hagas eso- dijo Bunny.

Meme simplemente me miro y sonrió aunque entendí que lo que quería decir. Después de eso terminamos el abrazo y nos levantamos del suelo.

-Jack tu personal- dijo Dientes con preocupación mientras señalaba mi personal roto en dos piezas.

-No te preocupes Dientes tiene arreglo- dije calmando su preocupación.

Pude ver Cupido a lo lejos y camine hacia ella –Cupido ¿estás bien?-

-Yo soy la que debería preguntar eso- dijo ella con una sonrisa –Te moriste Jack, madre naturaleza te trajo de nuevo-

- _Así que eso fue lo que paso-_ pensé aunque no recordaba nada después de estar frente al pedestal.

-Bueno volvamos a casa debemos ponernos al día con todo lo que paso- dijo Norte.

Mire a mi alrededor y pude ver a Pitch que se estaba marchando.

-Pitch espera- dije mientras corría hacia el – Gracias por todo-

-No tienes que agradecerme por nada recuerda nuestro trato- dijo el con una sonrisa para luego marcharse.

Aunque yo sabía que la próxima vez que nos veamos no iba a ser como enemigos.

Me acerque donde estaban los demás y Norte saco una esfera de nieve que abrió un portal hacia la casa de norte.

-Bunny camina- dijo Norte.

Y pude ver que Bunny hablaba algo con Cupido.

-Ya voy- dijo Bunny mientras caminaba hacia nosotros, cuando me quede mirándolo el me dio una mirada algo rara y miro hacia otro lado.

 _-Eso fue raro-_ Pensé, me pregunto si tendrá algo que ver con lo que Bunny estaba hablando con Cupido.

* * *

 ** _Muchas gracias por los comentarios :D espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y les informo que estamos a dos capítulos del final._**

 ** _Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo._**


	9. Hogar dulce hogar

~~Punto de vista Jack~~

Cuando llegamos me senté en un sofá y suspire en alivio era bueno volver a casa y no ser atacado por nadie.

-Hogar dulce hogar- dije con una sonrisa.

-Es bueno volver a casa- dijo Norte mientras se sentaba en un sillón rojo y los demás se sentaban en diferentes lugares.

-Bueno Jack queremos algunas respuestas- dijo Norte.

-Claro pregunten lo que quieran- dije mientras reprimía un bostezo.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso Jack?- pregunto Dientes.

-Bueno… lo que paso fue que…- Sentí como mis parpados se volvían pesados simplemente no pelee con el sueño y me deje llevar.

* * *

~~Punto de vista normal~~

-Oye Frost no te duermas- dijo Bunny mientras sacudía a Jack enserio quería saber lo que paso.

-Bunny deja a Jack dormir- dijo Dientes mientras buscaba una manta y arropaba a Jack.

-Es cierto Bunny déjalo dormir el pobre parece que no ha dormido en siglos- dijo Norte con una sonrisa.

-Pero no quieren saber qué fue lo que pasó- dijo Bunny.

Meme roció algo de arena del suelo en la cabeza de Jack y en poco tiempo todos pudieron ver siluetas de ellos mismo abrazando a Jack.

-Eso es tan adorable- dijo Dientes con una sonrisa.

-Sí que lo es- dijo Norte.

Varias hadita de dientes voló hacia ella con una caja dorada.

-Dientes estos son…- dijo Bunny mientras tomaba el que le entrego una hadita.

-Si estos son nuestras cajas de recuerdos- dijo Dientes –Así sabremos qué fue lo que paso-

Con ayuda de Dientes todos pudieron ver sus recuerdos perdidos de hace siete meses todos vieron lo ocurrido con Jack, las constantes peleas y persecuciones para tratar de matarlo.

-Oh Jack- murmuro Dientes horrorizada por lo que había pasado.

-Y pensar que trato de no lastimarnos aun si significaba su muerte- dijo Norte.

Bunny y Meme sin embargo permanecieron en silencio.

Bunny miro sus manos en silencio mientras recordaba cómo estaba estrangulando a Jack casi había matado a Jack sino fuera porque Pitch apareció él lo hubiera matado.

Ahora que todos sabían lo que habían hecho tenían que compensar todo lo que hicieron.

* * *

~~Punto de vista Jack~~

Habían pasado varios semanas desde lo ocurrido y las cosas volvieron a la normalidad bueno casi parecía que todos los guardianes querían permanecer más tiempo a mi lado y siempre querían hacerme feliz.

La verdad fue que no me molesto supongo que solo se sentían culpables por lo ocurrido aunque les dije que no era necesario que hicieran todo eso.

-Jack tesoro- dijo Dientes mientras volaba hacia mí.

-¿Si Dientes?-

-Bunny dijo que quería verte hoy-

-Ya veo gracias- respondí aunque me pareció algo raro que Bunny me quisiera ver.

* * *

Tome prestada una de las esferas de nieve de Norte y llegue al Warrer todo parecía normal el pasto verde, las flores y algunos huevos de pascuas corriendo.

Camine un poco hasta que encontré a Bunny que se encontraba cerca de la orilla del rio de colores.

-Hey Bunny- dije con una sonrisa mientras me acercaba a él.

-Hola Jack- dijo el con una sonrisa.

-¿Para que querías verme?- pregunte curioso.

-Porque no tomas asiento-

Me senté a su lado mientras el silencio reinaba.

-Lo siento compañero- dijo Bunny rompiendo el silencio.

Me sorprendí un poco al escuchar eso –¿Porque te disculpas?- pregunte confundido no era muy común que Bunny se disculpara.

-Por todo lo ocurrido-

-Bunny ya les dije que no es…-

-Déjame terminar por favor- dijo Bunny y yo asentí –Lamento todo lo que paso hace algunas semanas Jack trate de matarte y casi lo logro sino hubiera sido por Pitch no sabría que te hubiera pasado-

Yo simplemente sonreí –Te preocupas demasiado Bunny- dije tranquilamente –No fue su culpa sé que ustedes no querían hacer eso- Metí mis manos en el bolsillo de la sudadera y me sorprendí al topar algo.

Saque una lupa de color rojo aunque no recordaba tenerla ahí.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Bunny al ver la lupa.

-Es un invento de Cupido con eso puedes ver los hilos del corazón- Le explique brevemente a Bunny para que serbia y los colores.

-Déjame verla compañero - dijo Bunny y yo se la pase.

-Hey Jack-

-Si Bunny-

-Dijiste ¿que el rojo era para el amor?-

-Si ¿porque?- pregunte curioso.

-Parece que alguien está enamorado- dijo Bunny con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Que!- dije para luego quitarle la lupa y efectivamente había un hilo rojo saliendo de mi –Pero que a mí no me gusta nadie- dije fingiendo no saber nada.

-Vamos Jackie puedes decirme no hay problema- dijo Bunny.

-Te diré si tú me dices quien te gusta- dije con una sonrisa al ver un hilo saliendo de Bunny, en ese momento seguí el hilo de Bunny y vi que me conectaba a mí y me sonroje.

-Que pasa- dijo Bunny al verme sonrojado –¿Que viste?-

-Nada…- dije mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

-Enserio ¿que viste?-

-Que nada-

-¡Dame esa lupa Frost!-

-¡Nunca!-

Comencé a volar lejos de Bunny con una sonrisa mientras Bunny me perseguía.

-Dame la lupa Frost-

Yo solo me reí en voz alta mientras seguía volando, si Bunny y yo nos gustamos en verdad lo descubriremos nosotros mismos no por medio de una lupa mágica que dijo que nos gustamos sino por medio de nuestros corazones.

-¡Eres hombre muerto Frost!-

-¡Si es que me llegas a atrapar primero canguro!-

* * *

 _ **Valkiria: Chico/as ojala les haya gustado el capitulo y bueno el siguiente capitulo sera el ultimo XD**_

 _ **Bunny: Te pasaste de vaga esta vez solo diez capítulos es enserio e.e**_

 _ **Valkiria:** **¡** **No soy vaga! bueno si lo soy XD**_

 _ **Bunny: Duraste mucho en actualizar la ultima vez, lo menos que puedes hacer es actualiza rápido esta vez no dejes sufrir a tus lectores**_

 _ **Valkiria: Actualizare rápido lo prometo :D**_


	10. Un toque de romance

Me encontraba en una esquina atrapado, frente a mi estaba Bunny jadeando un poco mientras sonreía.

-Te atrape Frost- dijo con una sonrisa de victoria mientras se acercaba –Ahora entrégame la lupa-

-Bunny no crees que el camino del amor se tiene que descubrir por si solo- dije mientras retrocedía.

-Me da igual el camino del amor solo quiero ver algo con la lupa- respondió el.

Trate de correr pero Bunny me capturo, me quito la lupa y la tenía levantada encima de el para que yo no la alcanzara.

-Bunny devuélvemela- dije mientras saltaba para conseguirla –Es enserio- dije mientras seguía saltando.

-Que pasa Jack demasiado pequeño para alcanzarlo- dijo Bunny en tono burlón.

Bunny puso una mano en mi cara evitando que vea o coja la lupa, mientras el miro por la lupa.

Mire a Bunny que se quedó quieto mientras me miraba con la lupa y yo me sonroje ahora Bunny lo sabe.

-Me voy de aquí quédate con la estúpida lupa- dije mientras me iba pero Bunny me agarro la mano.

-¡Bunny suéltame!- proteste pero me calle cuando sentí unos labios sobre los míos me sorprendí mucho por aquel beso, se sentía tan inocente y puro.

Cuando Bunny se alejó se quedó mirándome y yo me quede quieto con un gran sonrojo en mis mejillas.

-Eso era lo que quería verificar- dijo Bunny rompiendo el silencio.

-Q…que- dije algo atontado.

-Cuando paso lo ocurrido hace algunas semanas quería verificar que las cosas estuvieran en orden...-

* * *

°°Recuerdo°°

 _Vi como Dientes no dejaba de abrazar a Jack con una sonrisa y Norte hacia lo mismo, me acerque a Cupido quien miraba la escena con mucho cariño._

 _–Cupido ¿estás bien?-pregunte al ver algunas heridas leves._

 _-Porque siempre preguntan si estoy bien- dijo ella inflando los buches –No soy tan débil puedo cuidarme yo misma-_

 _-Qué bueno que estas bien- respondí._

 _-Así que Bunny ¿qué era lo que querías?- pregunto Cupido leyéndome la mente._

 _-¿Estas segura que todo volvió a la normalidad?- pregunte algo preocupado._

 _-Si todos los hilos están del color que deberían- dijo Cupido y luego apareció una lupa de color rojo en su mano –Mira-_

 _Mire a través de la lupa y pude ver que todos los lazos estaban de muchos colores y Cupido ve dio una breve explicación sobre los colores._

 _-Estas segura de eso- dije mientras miraba el lazo de color rojo que ataba a Jack conmigo._

 _-Claro que si Bunny-respondió con una sonrisa._

 _-Bunny camina- escuche que dijo Norte._

 _-Ya voy- dije mientras caminaba hacia ellos, Cuando llegue pude sentir que Jack me estaba mirando fijamente y lo mire, cuando lo vi me sonroje al verlo nunca me había dado cuenta de lo hermoso que era Jack y desvié la mirada algo avergonzado al pensar eso._

 _°°°Fin de recuerdo°°°_

* * *

-Así que sabias desde ese día- dije sorprendido –Pero si sabias acerca de eso porque me pediste la lupa-

-Porque solo pude ver el hilo que nos unía por unos segundos y quería confirmar que aún existía- dijo Bunny mientras sostenía mi mano.

En ese momento no sabía que decir mi cabeza estaba hecha un lio y la mirada que Bunny me estaba dando no ayudaba mucho.

-Y ¿qué hacemos ahora…?- pregunte en voz baja.

-Lo que tú quieras compañero- dijo Bunny con una sonrisa.

-Me ayudas a decidir- dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

Bunny simplemente sonrió para luego darme otro beso.

-¿Te decidiste ya?- pregunto.

-Aun no- respondí y me gane otro beso.

-Y ahora- dijo Bunny con una sonrisa.

-Creo que me tomara mucho tiempo decidirme – dije con una sonrisa.

-Tomate el tiempo que quieras- dijo Bunny para volverme a besar.

-Norte te matara cuando se entere- dije con una sonrisa al saber que Norte me miraba como un hijo y el es muy protector.

-Valdrá la pena el riesgo- Dijo Bunny con una sonrisa y ambos seguimos compartimos otro beso.

-Ah también Pitch, soy el niño de sus ojos- dije con una sonrisa recordando ese hilo azul que me ataba a Pitch, pude ver como Bunny se quedo petrificado y extrañado por lo que dije yo solo reí en voz baja para luego volver a besarlo.

~~Fin~~

* * *

 ** _Valkiria: Bueno cumplí mi promesa y actualice temprano XD_**

 ** _Bunny: Al fin actualizaste temprano lo malo fue que lo hiciste para el ultimo capitulo e.e_**

 ** _Valkiria: Tu nunca te conformas Bunny eres todo un gruñón_**

 ** _Bueno chicas, chicos gracias por seguir mi historia :D y para que lo sepan ya estoy trabajando en mi próximo fanfic :)_**


	11. Vota

**_Hola chicos y chicas como han estado_**

 _ **Hace tiempo que no subo ninguna historia lo se**_

 ** _Pero estoy trabajando en ALGO GRANDE 7w7_**

 _ **Estoy trabajando en TRES historias diferentes obvio que del Origen de los guardianes.**_

 ** _En donde nuestro querido Jack tendrá TRES diferentes amantes en cada historia._**

 ** _Lo que pasa es que no me decido cual historia publicar primero_**

 ** _Y hay es donde entran ustedes :P_**

 _ **EN MI PERFIL HAY UNA ENCUESTA DONDE SE REVELARAN A LOS CANDIDATOS.**_

 _ **NO OLVIDES**_ _ **SOLO se contara los votos en las encuentas los comentarios en este anuncio no son validos.**_

 ** _La pareja con mas votos ganara y tendrán un fanfiction de ellos 7w7_**

 ** _Asi que en otras palabras._**

 ** _BIENVENIDOS A LOS JUEGOS DE LOS FANFIC_**

 ** _Vote por su pareja favorita la encuentra cerrara el DIA 31 DICIEMBRE_**

 ** _VOTA POR TU PAREJA FAVORITA (dentro de lo que es yaoi) XD_**


End file.
